bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 3 (Vigilantes)/Extras
Extra pages from Volume 3 (Vigilantes). Makoto *Real Name: Makoto Tsukauchi *Birthday: March 3 *Height: 168cm *Favorite Thing: Coffee *Quirk: Polygraph The Rough Design I think that giving her back hair is a good way to balance her against other characters and give her that "big sister" feel. At-home clothes The face she shows the world paints her as shrewd and always on the ball, but on the inside she's more than a little obessive. Looks as if her laugh would be a "gah ha ha!" Behind The Scenes Makoto sets up plans, gives lots of explanations, flusters Pop and is generally a character who serves multiple purposes. But I didn't want to make her too much of a plot device, so she's also got a reckless, wild side to her… Incidentally, her relaxing-at-home outfit makes her look like a young housewife. Kind of sexy. —Furuhashi I have an ideal image of how she should look, but I always have trouble putting that into the dawings. It's a constant process of trial and error, which means she's changed a lot since her debut… —Betten Soccer Villain/Emeror Yotsuura The Rough Design Sun visor Rolled-up sleeves are good, right? Behind The Scenes At first, the idea was "Soccer Theif:Robert Chamba," but once the drawings were done, he just looked like an old dude who’s good at soccer, so we had to make him more villain-like… Hence the penguin gimmick —Furuhashi The character went through a lot of redesigns. (LOL) From his name alone, I'm picturing a soccer-based character from some old fighting game. —Betten Kaiju Villian Behind The Scenes This big guy was perfect for showing off Captain Celebrity's power and organizational might in his debut chapter. The monster itself has no background to speak of and is more of a natural disaster than a character. One that causes a ridiculous amount of destruction. Effects of the "Naruhata monster incident" reverberate throughout the chapter to come. —Furuhashi I'm not that great at drawing giant monsters. (LOL) But I tried hard with the guy. —Betten The Rough Design About 15 meters tall Captain Celebrity *Real Name: Christopher Skyline *Birthday: July 4 *Height: 200cm *Favorite Thing: Hamburgers, Steaks *Quirk: Flight The Rough Design Costume is reminiscent of Vegeta Hairstyle like Hanawa (from Chibi Maruko-chan) Buzz cut in back Cleft chin Behind The Scenes A guy who represents the sleazier side of pro heroes. It seems readers really, really hate him, probably because of Koichi's "bad vibes" line when he first showed up. He ended up being an unexpectedly lovable old dude with more than a few chinks in his armor, but, well, first impressions are everything. —Furuhashi Thick cleft chin + Freeza's army + Knights of the Zodiac + Hanawa hair. That's the image, here. —Betten Stylish Pop & Master The Rough Design Scruff, only on chin Style like City Hunter The "cleaner" (assassin) one Envelope doesn't carry a bag Absence of glasses shows how hard she's trying… This is Pop's idea of getting all dolled up… or something Behind The Scenes As you might have noticed, the heart of this chapter was Pop going home to change. Her outfit shows you how hard she’s trying, which is really cute. Master is about to have a serious arc of his own, so I wanted to portray this side of him in advance—how he’s also a put-together guy with a life of his own. —Furuhashi The request from Furuhashi-san for Pop was "a nature girl…" With Master, I thought there was good synergy between his "Janitor of the Fist" thing and the "cleaner" look. (LOL) —Betten Koichi's Mom *Real Name: Shoko Haimawari *Birthday: August 20 *Height: 164cm *Favorite Thing: Gyoza *Quirk: Fly Swatter The Rough Design Made her a bit more slender than the design request Behind The Scenes Moms are also an important component of My Hero Academia, but in Vigilantes, the emphasis is more one growing up and not wanting to let one’s child go, since the protagonist is a little older. You can imagine what sorts of personalities Koichi's parents might have, based on his own, so making these decisions wasn’t too hard. —Furuhashi Furuhashi-san's description painted her as a housewife by trade, but she ended up looking more like a dedicated career-woman. Whoops! —Betten Explanation The following chapters, "Hero Conference" and "Hero Visit," appeared in the Shonen Jump special Jump Giga and represent a serialized spin-off of the spin-off. Along with episode 7.5 "Appearance Matters," and episode 9.5 "Mask," (which were in Vigilantes volume 2), the four bonus chapters appeared throughout volumes 1 through 4 of the magazine 2017. Unlike the series in Jump+, these chapters would be encountered by more first-time readers, so they lean toward stand-alone stories with a slightly different flavor. Our vigilante friends are notably absent from "Hero Conference" and "Hero Visit," as the focus is instead on the pro heroes. In terms of the timeline, they take place around the same time as episode 6 "No Need To Hold Back,"from the start of volume 2. The events at the end of volume 1 concern a surge of instant villains in the Naruhata neighborhood, and here we see how the police and pro heroes are dealing with all that. Bomb Villain The Rough Design Behind The Scenes I wanted a villain who'd get saved by Midnight's motherly side, so I worked backwards from there. Almost seems like this guy was born to play the role of suicide bomber. No wonder he became a villain! —Furuhashi Given the whole bombing angle, I imagine he must've been a tunnel engineer or something, up until this point. Hence the blue-collar worker outfit. —Betten Midnight/Endeavor The Rough Design Mermaid-like silhouette Looks like ne'er-do-well.. Midnight Endeavor Behind The Scenes I saw this as my chance to take what Horikoshi Sensei does with his "street clothes" pages and do my own sketches. Personally, this was really fun but also nerve-wracking… Had to approach it gingerly. —Betten Ingenium/Jeanist The Rough Design White suit Because his team's color is white Ingenium Jeanist Mouth is hidden Eyes are also hidden Entire suit made out of denim Behind The Scenes The clothes they're all wearing during the meeting with the police. I love stories where heroes are going around in their street clothes, so I asked Betten-san for business suits and/or plain clothes on the fancy side. Big fan of the scene where Midnight busts out of her suit (!) and shows all that skin. —Furuhashi Manual/Thirteen Behind The Scenes For the relatively minor characters (ones who haven't been unmasked in the main story yet) readers wouldn't even know them by their faces, so l asked Betten-san to preserve certain elements of their hero costumes Manual (the guy who oversees Ida's internship) makes a gimmick out of his plainness. He's barely recognizable without that frill on his head! —Furuhashi There wasn't a lot to go on with these fellows, which left me pretty desperate. (LOL) I can say that drawing Manual was fun, though! —Betten The Rough Design Aizawa is same as in episode 2. lvy League look Manual Air Jet and Gunhead appear as they always do. Thirteen Rubber soles Hero costumes are their formal wear, in a sense…... Snipe/Desutegoro The Rough Design Polo shirt Daisuke Jigen Snipe Desutegoro Midnight boys Behind The Scenes The band of pretty-boy sidekicks who wait on Midnight…is all I came up with, but they emerged with these very detailed designs. Weird. —Furuhashi What kind of guys would appear in a dating sim for girls? That was my starting point here. But I've never actually played those games, so they probably wound up looking a little different. (LOL) —Betten Afterword I'm the artist, Betten! We've somehow made it all the way to volume 3! Springing off from Horikoshi-san's impressive MHA-verse, Furuhashi-san and his talent have taken the helm while I'm propelling the ship from behind with my doggy-pading. Look forward to volume 4 and beyond!! January 2018 Horikoshi's Message Congrats on volume 3! Furuhashi Sensei, Betten Sensei: thank you for a manga that's always a blast to read! Hachisuka sure is a cutie! But also kind of scary… —Kohei Horikoshi Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras